


授权翻译/Exhibitionism My Aft!

by FMS318



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 漂移要向补天士证明他不像别人想的那么无聊。跑到桌子上大拆一场显然不是最好方法，但是拜托，他实在是精虫上脑了。Drift wants to prove to Rodimus that he isn't as boring as everyone thinks he is. Surely there's a better way to prove that than fragging on a table, but hey he's just overcharged enough to try.





	授权翻译/Exhibitionism My Aft!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exhibitionism My Aft!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758416) by [Silver_Centurion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion). 



> 嗨! 这是给汤上小可爱Ruenesca的约稿。如果有任何错误还请多多包涵。因为这篇东西写了很久，所以可能会有点不连贯。要是有任何的重大错误还请告诉我! 欢迎评论哦。  
> Hello! This was a commission from the lovely Ruenesca on tumblr. Please pardon any errors. It took a long time to write this, so it may be disjointed a bit. If there are any major errors please let me know! I love critique.

要是漂移说他没有丝毫期待之情，那就是在说谎。背离记的小派对渐渐成了他最热衷的活动，要是说到头脑发热地联谊一场他就更是喜欢得不得了。跟一大票朋友同僚在一块使人轻松自在，能够放飞自我的机会又并不多，所以漂移要抓紧一切机会放松。 

补天士在这方面一直都帮了他大忙。有派对的时候补天士从来就没落下。 他是那种及时享乐、活在当下的机，漂移向来欣赏他这种生活态度。 

补天士吹酒瓶儿（注1）的功夫也同样令人肃然起敬。

“补天士我觉得你应该悠着点 ,” 漂移看着补天士又干了一杯，笑着对他说。 

“悠着点? 你说笑吗? party才刚开始啊!” 急性子（注2）欢欣雀跃地敲着吧台叫背离给他满上。迷你看起来和漂移一样，被这个小年轻滑稽的举止逗乐了。

“话是这么说没错啦。但你是不是也得慢慢来啊? 你这么灌法待会儿就得醉趴下了，然后我就得负责把你的屁股拖回去。” 漂移呷了一口谨慎地说。高纯在喉管激起一阵电流，然后暖暖地落进油箱。

“哎漂移你到现在也应该懂我了吧。本人酒量堪称登峰造极,” 补天士大言不惭指着自己鼻子说。

“额，我开始怀疑你是不是像你吹得那么能喝,” 漂移小声逼逼, 看到补天士气呼呼的表情，忍不住偷笑起来。“不管怎么样, 你的年纪摆在那—“

“此事与本人的年龄毫无关系! 重要的是经验宝贝。经验重于年龄，本人可以证明! 你看看那边那个狂飙。”

补天士指指紫色的TF。堂堂正正的大丈夫，到了酒桌上却一塌糊涂，这会儿已经醉得像只太阳下打盹的电子猫（注3）似的，不管挡板怎么使劲搬他都不起来。

漂移笑着说：“因为他是飞行单位。这又说明不了什么。”

补天士哼了一声，回去喝他的第四杯。

“那行吧, 但是我也不是那种小型机! 你看我四杯下肚光学镜都不眨一下的。”

这种傻乎乎的对话叫漂移心情大好，他笑得眉眼弯弯。补天士就喜欢这么插科打诨，漂移不知道为什么，不过他也没啥真的好抱怨。没事听听这小疯子嘴里能说出什么来倒是挺有意思的。

“我没有说你是小型机啦, 补天士。我只是说，你要是不慢点来，我怕是要跟不上你了。”

补天士给他这句话说得心花怒放，一只胳膊搭上他哥们的肩膀。 

“我的好兄弟。你这话说的, 那简直是太对了。 我这么喝下去妥妥的要完爆你啊,” 补天士认真地调笑道。“要不你多喝几杯? 你知道，这样我们就扯平了。当然你还得喝得了。我是说，我知道你可能喝不了多少，但是！我们这是在party对吧?”

漂移翻翻光学镜，觉得还是自己玩算了吧。他灌下第二杯，听到补天士在旁边拍手叫好，忍不住又翻了翻光镜。漂移是真的不知道为啥别人会觉得他是那种保守派呆子。普神有眼他以前也是个霸天虎啊。他们老觉得他一本正经的，实在叫他不理解。事实上他还是挺享受放飞自我的。

补天士就似乎经常无视这一点。

“你瞧瞧!你就是这么找乐子的。”

“补天士我也能及时享乐的好吗。”

现在轮到补天士不屑了, “你? 享乐? 开什么玩笑?”

漂移听到这话停了下来，第三杯还抵在嘴唇上。他皱着眉把杯子放下问他，“你这话什么意思?”

补天士好像察觉到了他的小情绪,小角尖（注4）稍稍垂了下去，开口拯救自己。 

“那啥, 嗯。倒不是说你这人没意思。只是说，你懂的，你就是好像放不下架子。”

漂移听到这话挑了挑眉。

“你就是胡说八道。只要我想我也可以很风流的。”

“看见没，问题就在这。要你想才行。我跟你做兄弟也算天长地久了，我都没见过你干出什么惊世骇俗的事情来…倒不是说那样不好啦!” 补天士飞快地在末尾加上一句。 “你超酷哒。你不用像旋刃那么癫狂就很酷。”

漂移皱着眉喝他的高纯。杯中的液体现在尝起来有点酸酸的。难道他真的是那么，像他说的，无聊？他从来就没觉得自己能成为派对的焦点，可不知怎地，听到补天士说他无聊还真的满伤自尊的。当然他也不会想要爬到桌子上大跳艳舞，但肯定还是比补天士说的有意思多了。

“你…你觉得我很无聊?”

“嗯…呃…有点? 不过不是坏的那种无聊啦! 你又冷静又酷酷的，我还蛮喜欢你这样的。不是每个人都可以达到我这边‘有趣’的标准。” 补天士嬉皮笑脸地用肘尖推推他，可漂移还是觉得别扭。

漂移长这么大从来没觉得自己无聊过。他的确又冷静又酷酷的—就好像补天士说的那样 —没错，但绝对不无聊。他迫不及待地想要证明他错了，这个念头不停地鼓动着，以至于他无视了好友另起的话头，环顾起酒吧四周。

怎样才能让补天士刮目相看呢？或者进一步说，怎样才能让这个可爱的小傻瓜知道，他漂移也能又风流又自在呢？ 

漂移的目光落在人满为患的舞池，寻找着他的机会。他三口两口喝完整杯高纯，然后顶着张面瘫脸转过去面对补天士。 

“想跳个舞吗?”

“然后呢我就—等等你刚说啥?”

漂移看着补天士重复了一遍，“我说, 你想不想跳个舞?”

补天士蠢萌蠢萌地眨眨光镜，如此回应道，“嗷漂移…因为我说你无聊所以你就来这招?”

“对。跳不跳？”

趁着补天士好像个鲨鱼精一样目瞪口呆，漂移握住他鲜红的手腕，把他从吧台凳上拉到拥挤的舞池里。不少机已经在伴着背离放的重摇滚跳起舞来，尽情取乐。扭动的人群煽动着室内温度，热得叫人很不舒服，但是这也没能阻止漂移把补天士拉近自己。 

漂移冲着一头雾水的小舰长嫣然一笑，随着节拍开始舞动自己的身体。漂移不是什么舞王，但至少也能跟得上拍子，他开玩笑地用胯顶顶补天士，挑衅他加入这支舞。

橙红的TF笑着摇摇头雕，终于还是败下阵来陪他一起跳。漂移为自己成功震撼了对方洋洋自得，接着他尽己所能地伴他起舞。

大部分机只是跟上节拍, 而补天士是掌控节拍。他渐入佳境，热情洋溢，漂移看得心醉神迷。耀眼的灯光照在他鲜红的装甲上，美艳动人，漂移在舞中一次次捕捉着他游移的目光。

漂移过去也曾经有过不少舞伴， 但没一个比得过补天士。就好像补天士才是真正地在“与”他共舞。这想法挺老套的, 但是他越看补天士，就越觉得他过去所有的舞伴都不足一提。 相比之下，他们就像是仅仅刚好在他旁边跳舞罢了。补天士的动作给他以空间自由发挥，而他乐于如此。他们的舞暧昧又亲切，他很快就为之吸引。

他们跳着, 漂移感到另一种热从自己身体里升起。那与房间的实际温度完全无关。当补天士深深地蹲下身子，极尽风骚地扭起身体，漂移看得眼都直了，感到口中电解液开始分泌。

他之前怎么就没发现补天士如此迷人呢？的确，补天士长得很好看，但是他的这副模样，这副冷凝液在面板闪闪发光、聚光灯在脸庞流光溢彩的模样，简直叫他欲火焚身、燥热难耐。或许是高纯的作用，他觉得补天士看起来实在秀色可餐。

他们看进彼此的光镜，看得漂移的火种都颤动不已。补天士明亮湛蓝的光镜淘气地闪闪发光，那是漂移从未见过的。他微微地笑了，咬住自己的下唇；突然地，漂移就非常好奇那双唇的味道。

他感到身侧被刮了一下，才舍得从那双勾人的光学镜中离去。向下瞥了一眼，才意识到两人的下体已经如此贴近。补天士的身体时不时地贴近他，恰好让彼此的面板微微摩擦。只是，他已经心知肚明，阵阵电流随着每一下轻擦滑过他的脊柱，带来轻微的疼痛。摩擦很小，看上去只是无意为之，可是只要看看补天士那双淘气的光镜，漂移就知道他明明是在欲擒故纵。 

他小心翼翼,乘机反攻。向前一步，以一种绝对不会被误解的方式磨蹭大腿外侧。他是故意的，所以他观察着补天士的脸蛋，担芯引起对方的不快。他看到的反应可跟不快扯不上关系。补天士似乎还为此喜笑颜开，甚至还反过来用底盘迎合着他的摩擦。

他们开始只是随着对方而舞，后来他们为了对方而舞。补天士的每一举一动都刻意地制造摩擦，没多久，他发现自己已经被带进了补天士的节奏。这边蹭蹭，那边擦擦。漂移之前从没有这么玩过，感觉实在太奇怪了。这种机体接触未免有点过分亲密了，可是在补天士做起来却相当随意。 

漂移本来以为自己这点自控力还是有的，可是最终他还是彻彻底底地沉沦。

音乐的节奏突然变得强劲，接着补天士转过身去背对着他。漂移一开始以为自己被无情地忽略了，不过他瞟了那肩膀一眼，疑惑就烟消云散。明白这也是游戏的一环，他马上把握住面前的机会。 

他放任双手滑过补天士的腰侧，停留在那精瘦的翘臀上。手下的机体柔软可欺，漂移忍不住捏了一把，享受指尖下的美妙触感。

他发誓补天士的笑声生生盖过了音乐剧烈的节拍。他胆子也大起来，一把把小补拉过来紧紧挨着自己。他用下体抵着补天士的尾翼（注5）,无法克制地把他鼓起的面板压进补天士柔软的小屁股。

补天士的反应就跟漂移预想的一模一样。他再次风骚地扭腰摆胯，向后贴近漂移绷紧的面板，那种压力简直让他眼冒金星。如此淫荡，如此诱惑，漂移的脸烧得滚烫滚烫，但他也懒得在乎了。当补天士随着拍子压着他弹来弹去又蹭来蹭去，他那些羞耻简直飞到九霄云外去了。

补天士又重重地顶他一下，漂移这回实在忍不住低低叫了出声。他也不知道补天士听见没有，但他清楚补天士本性就这么不要脸，笑了笑，以牙还牙地用唇舌取悦起舰长精巧的颈部电缆。补天士仰起头雕, 给予漂移更多的方便，甚至伸手轻轻爱抚漂移敏感的尖角。

角尖被揉捏的快感让他浑身颤抖。平时光是那里被吹口气他就敏感得不行了，现在他被爱抚得膝盖都软了，面板突突跳动着。补天士知道他的这个弱点。这个厚颜无耻的小恶魔，活该脖子被漂移咬一口。漂移心满意足地听见补天士急促的抽吸。

“还觉得我无聊吗?” 漂移靠近补天士的接收器低低地说，他现在的想法不仅仅是逗乐补天士这么简单。 

补天士转过头去，话语直直地吹进漂移的接收器，“无聊吗？你在这方面倒是有点进步了。可是现在真的要问这个嘛, 嗯? 你不是该问一句‘要不要出去大发兽性干一炮?’”

漂移差点噎死。就算说这话的是补天士,那也实在是够大胆了，看起来，涂装鲜艳的小机子眼神饥渴得很，根本就不care他们的周围。漂移的管子跳了一跳。

“谁说我们要去别的地方?” 漂移发现自己这么问了出口。他都不知道为什么自己要这么问，不过这么临场发挥也不错。补天士火辣的翘臀就抵在他保守的面板上，足够叫他欲火焚身了。他唯一能够感觉到的，就是音乐的节拍，以及彼此身体不停的摩擦接触。

没多久补天士转过身来, 光学镜淘气地闪闪发光，然后他把手臂环绕上漂移的肩膀，“噢? 漂移—宝贝—普莱姆斯在上你知道你刚说了啥吗?”

他的芯都快跳到嗓子眼儿了，赶快到处乱瞟着，寻找他‘刚才说的’地方。说真的他也不知道那是啥, 但是让补天士大吃一惊花容失色的渴望盖过了他的矜持保守，所以当他的目光落在一张空桌子上时，他脑中闪过一个点子。一个或许会把他俩一块儿送进老通办公室的点子。

“不如就那张桌子?” 漂移用眼神示意，补天士顺着他的方向看过去，然后没心没肺地笑了。 

“哦…漂移你真淘气!” 仿佛这是那个一贯冷静的漂移所能说出的最荒唐的话了—说不定还真是。漂移自己都快被自己的言行举止吓死了，可是火种中跳跃的激动淹没了所有的顾虑。

补天士拉着漂移的手领他穿过舞池。漂移重重地吞咽一下，脚步缓慢地跟着。这样不好。这样真的不好，不过当补天士在桌子前换了个位置，然后粗鲁地把他按到桌上的时候，漂移已经没有时间去在意这些细节了。

桌子表面抵着漂移火热的面板，感觉起来像是一块冰。他看见补天士覆压在自己身上，感到能量全部涌向面甲。

“补-补天士?”这地方格外地安静，他不用喊出来真是谢天谢地了。

“怎么?你觉得全场就你会撩机?刚才你做得也差不多了。现在让大师来教你什么是真正的放浪形骸。” 补天士边说边缓缓分开漂移的双腿，站在他两腿之间。

“我的乖学生，你已经大有长进了,” 补天士接着说，指尖爱抚着漂移挤变形的面板，“但是呢现在轮到我说了算。”

“你想操我?” 漂移双眼瞪得大大的。

“嗯哼。”

“你都不觉得应该是我操你才对吗?”

“不啊。”

“补天士!”

没头脑乐开了花，俯下身去赐予漂移一个充满情欲的吻。

“别那么小气嘛,” 他抵在漂移的唇上说。“我让想你真真正正地放开来, 好好享受，要是你的道德观不允许你在公共场合开拆的话，咱们就不做呗。”

漂移知道他肯定噘着嘴。补天士总是有着出孩子般的一面。 

“我不会放弃的补天士,” 他肯定道。他渣的，他本来是要身体力行地证明补天士错了的啊。

“好好好咱们下次再来说那个，” 补天士面不改色，俯下身贴近漂移的身体。

漂移感到补天士的舌头舔上自己的面板，下身在突然聚集的电流中猛地挺起，呼吸哽在喉咙里。

“我会很温柔的，我要让你过载到下线，之后我们再来讨论一下你的反攻。”

音乐仍然震耳欲聋，但是当补天士的舌越来越频繁地侵袭，漂移还是不由自主地想要抑制自己的声音。他感到冰凉的电解液滑过自己火热的面板，过于强烈的快感逼得他想要并拢双腿。

“普-普莱姆斯啊! 补天士你是疯了吗?”

补天士压在他面板上笑了，牙齿轻擦过那块薄薄的金属。 

“也还好啦宝贝,”他牢牢抓住漂移的大腿回了一句。

他的对接协议老早就上线了，但是他HUD（注6）里的连接变得断断续续。补天士的舌头每扫过一下，那种渴求就变得更加难以忽视，此情此境下的兴奋对此也于事无补。有机在看吗? 他们没有刻意避开，所以即使是心不在焉的机也迟早会看见的。天啊，要是让别的机看到补天士在他两腿之间寻欢作乐，他们会怎么想? 更糟糕的是他漂移之后又该怎么样直视他们的光镜？

漂移的面板啪地滑开，将他肿胀的接口暴露在房间冰冷的空气和补天士灼热的呼吸之下。

“普神啊…你有个漂亮的小接口,” 补天士笑着说。

漂移刚想骂他一句，补天士的唇就覆上他的传感节点，给予温柔的吮吸。力道刚好在他全身挑起情欲，又不至于太过刺激。

补天士转动舌头，惹得他呻吟着挺起身子。谁又知道补天士在这方面这么天赋异禀？他知道补天士的性关系...比较混乱，但他可从不知道补天士如此下流。那条舌头动作娴熟得很，而且非常明显，对于吃他接口这件事，补天士既不觉得恶心也没有不耐烦。他津津有味地舔吮着，越来越深入，连下巴都压上漂移接口的褶皱。

漂移绷紧身体，快要过载，在过剩的自我意识中不知所措。他好想遮住自己的脸，不让任何可能在的家伙看到，或者最好还能找个洞钻进去。补天士真的要当着这么多机的面把他弄过载吗？

突然地，那种快感不复存在，他已经被挑逗起来，连对酒吧冰冷的空气都过分敏感。他睁开光学镜，迷迷糊糊地看着补天士。

补天士站起来，几乎整个机罩在他身上。漂移的引擎轰鸣起来，因为他看到补天士唇上那毫无疑问属于他的润滑液，也因为当补天士俯下身靠近时，自己液体的那种芬芳让他头晕目眩。

“看到没? 我也会撩机哦,” 补天士笑着说，心知肚明他给予的爱抚远远超过漂移过去所得到的。

补天士吻上他的唇，让他喘息起来，让他的润滑液沾染彼此的舌尖。 他回想起他在霸天虎的日子，那会儿淫荡下流都是一种常态。虎子在这种事情上没有这么多讲究，但是，他已经在汽车人堆里面呆得太久，这种叫人不快的、原始饥渴的展示触动了他的神经，而他的身体对此做出反应——又一股润滑液涌出接口，他觉得那些液体就快要流到身下了。

补天士把他紧闭的面板整个抵在漂移对接阵列上摩擦着，惹得漂移用手指紧紧攀住他的背。他的腿自觉地一路环绕上补天士的臀部，接着他突然就不care这是在公共场合了。他还在乎他的面子吗？是的他非常在乎，只是，那种被注视、被羞辱的威胁感让他兴奋到已经无暇顾及。补天士技巧纯熟的口活操得他再也无所顾忌，当补天士打开面板，用输出管磨蹭他的接口，他弓起身子，欢迎他的侵犯。

漂移逃离这个吻抵在补天士唇上呻吟。对方的输出管比他曾经想象的还要宏伟，他突然就后悔刚才怎么没有好好看一眼。 以他对补天士的了解，那话儿估计就跟他的涂装一样抓人眼球。

“普莱姆斯在上啊,”补天士开始浅浅插入时，他喘息起来。 至于这样是不是为了掩饰他们的性爱，漂移不知道，也懒得在乎。这种刺激正是他欲求不满的接口所渴望的，但那缓慢的节奏却没有太快地欺负他敏感的节点。

“Yeah, 喜欢吗宝贝?” 补天士声音低沉地把那些话吹进他的接收器，他屏住气息笑了起来。

“我都不敢相信我们在背离记里面做这-这个。老-老通会把我俩一块杀了的,” 他低声地支支吾吾，因为补天士的管子刚好就顶在那个美妙的点上。

“呵呵是啊,” 补天士没羞没臊地边说边再次舔吻他的颈部电缆。“不过也值了。拜托你骗不了我的，被所有机看着你肯定都把持不住了吧。”

漂移的芯猛地跳到了嗓子眼儿。

“他们没在看吧?”

补天士听到这句话笑了。

“他们当然在看啦,”他说着转过头去示意。 

漂移看了一眼，快恨死自己了。要是他不知道有这么多双光镜在看过来，说不定他还会感觉好受点。 他的火种和接口都抽紧了，因为恐惧，也因为性欲，他熟知的那些TF，与他朝夕共事的那些TF，正眼睁睁地看着他在一张吧台上面被别人干。有的仅仅只是几步之遥。（注7）

“哦-哦普神啊。”

“是啊宝贝, 他们都忍不住盯着你看哪,” 补天士咯咯笑着, 一如既往的无视着他人。“他们有啥错呢?都是因为你躺在我下面的样子太诱人了。流水线的，你知道你现在有多美吗?”

这话还是留到待会说吧，因为补天士突然开始了他的冲刺，搞得漂移根本没法好好回答。他的处理器里面一片浆糊，虽然他承认这样让他情欲大发，但是他也清楚，这件事情就是因为危险，所以他才欲罢不能。不是那种将被袭击的危险，之所以这么形容，只是因为那么多光镜都齐齐聚在他的身上。

补天士密集的抽插弄得他只能狼狈地呻吟，可他还是不能移开自己的视线。他张口止不住地喘息着、喊叫着，脸颊羞耻地烧起来，因为他知道离得近的家伙可能都听见了。他的光镜明灭着，非常肯定自己听到有人在起哄。

“渣-渣的！补天士! 慢一点啊！”他喘息着说道，手指用力地挠着补天士的背，那么用力，肯定要留下印子了。他就快要过载了。

“我他渣不能,” 补天士低低地喘进他的耳朵。“你的接口干起来真他渣的爽。”

漂移也不清楚到底谁先过载了，大概是同时吧，当高潮来临，他夹紧了补天士，被补天士射在内部的快感刺激得弓起身子。 补天士肯定储了不少繁殖液，射在里面的量未免也有些太大，不过那种感觉倒是非同一般的好。 

这场性爱或许并没有持续很久，但是他们却感觉做了好几个小时。难以置信的是，漂移还没有感觉到满足，不过他的接口抽动着表明如果补天士真的想的话，他还可以再来一发。

他们还在过载的余韵中交换着慵懒的吻，漂移灵敏的接收器突然听见靠近的脚步声。沉重响亮，他立马就肯定那人是在走向这边，终于他听见什么人大声地在清嗓子。

补天士首先抬起头来。漂移还在神游天外，没法去管说话的是谁，直到那个家伙出了声。 

“漂移, 补天士, 到我办公室去。马上。 ”是老通。在他俩如胶似漆的这档口，这绝对是他们最不想见到的机了。 

“Hey通通!” 补天士兴高采烈地向着一脸恼怒的对方打招呼。“ party上玩得还开心吧?”

老通的光学镜抽搐起来，漂移觉得他好像在试着不去看他们连接的部位。 

“补天士我这不是开玩笑。你们两个赶快...收拾干净然后迅速跟我走。”

补天士撅起嘴来，漂移很好奇他这人究竟知不知道要脸这两个字什么，因为他说：“哎呀拜托啦老通。你就这么急着扫人家兴吗? 我们都还没做完哎。”

漂移想知道地上那个洞够不够大。希望能大点吧。他不大喜欢狭隘的空间。

“补天士,”通天晓公事公办地说。“你现在就必须跟我走，承担你在公共场合违背礼节的后果，否则我将强行将你和漂移移交禁闭室，再另行通知。”

“好好好，真受不了。至少玩的时候还是挺开心的嘛。” 补天士冲漂移挤出一个大大的傻笑。 

“我恨死你了,” 漂移说，终于清醒过来，为自己的所作所为感到十足地胆怯。不过接口的抽动倒是大大缓解了那种内疚的感觉。他是永远不会公之于众的，尤其现在老通还站在面前, 但是这他渣的实在是太有意思了。谁也没办法让他忘了现在的尴尬，但是这次体验给漂移打开了新世界的大门，让他想要更进一步体验这种感觉。只是下次大概得低调点了。

漂移脸上突然就挂起了补天士同款淫笑，因为他的脑海里浮现出他俩在老通办公室里面大卸八块的场景。他可能得等一会再把这个告诉补天士了，因为他预感到，在接下来整个世纪的大部分时间里，通天晓都会拿这事把他俩骂个机油淋头。

 

注1：吹酒瓶儿的功夫：原文“ ability to hold his charge”，查遍了网络词典也没找到对应的释义，考虑到charge有电荷这类的意义，联系下文胡乱翻成这样了...还请指出哦。

注2：急性子：原文很多处没有写Rodimus而是写的Hot rod，当然不能译成热破了，只好拿这类词语替代了。

注3：  
电子猫（Cybercat），塞星猫科生物。出现于G1、08。因掠袭狮（详见11楼）也被归于此类，所以现身宇宙扩大到超链、镜像、WFC和真人世。  
08钢钳就是一只电子猫。资料来自http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2260959959?see_lz=1

注4：角尖：原文finials，终枝; 顶尖，就是小补和漂呆头顶上的那对猫耳（不是）

注5：尾翼：winglets，也就是翼梢小翼，类似于机翼翼面的小机翼，用于削弱飞行的诱导阻力。考虑到小补是个小跑车，那就是尾翼了。

注6：HUD：抬头数字显示仪(HeaDS Up Display)，风窗玻璃仪表显示，又叫平视显示系统，它可以把重要的信息，映射在风窗玻璃上的全息半镜上，使驾驶员不必低头，就能看清重要的信息。这种显示系统，原是军用战斗机上的显示系统，飞行员不必低头，就能在风窗上看到所需的重要信息。目前，一些高级汽车把它移植到汽车上来。

注7：几步之遥：原文merely 20ft away，大概6米的样子。


End file.
